Two Worlds Collide: The Book of Dragons
by HawkTooth
Summary: To be read in conjunction with the Two Worlds Collide Series. Within these pages are contained the descriptions of many dozens of dragon species, some highly familiar, some never before seen, and some exclusive to the boy with the powers of dragons.
1. Chapter 1: Night Fury

**A/N- The first entry into the Two Worlds Collide: Book of Dragons. Take note there are things that I stand at odds with compared to DreamWorks in my opinions and classifications of the dragons, and there will also be species restricted only to the world of the Two Worlds Collide series. As always, let me know what you think, and to my readers goes the next question: what dragon do you want to see next? Vote in your reviews.**

* * *

><p>Night Fury-<em>Draco nigra<em>

Class: Strike

Size: Can reach nearly 30 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet.

Appearance: large, rounded head with two large ears and sensory flaps surrounding the neck. Short, powerful legs with dexterous claws able to flex and grasp. Two major wings of wide proportions, with a smaller secondary set just behind and situated above the rear legs. Wide triangular back ridges present, able to extend and split into two rows at will to increase maneuverability, and stabilizing flaps lining the long tail and lower legs. Two tailfins are present, used in balance and directional control. Color is nearly solid black, with faint mottled markings visible under strong light. Eyes are luminescent chartreuse green, sometimes edged in various colors.

Fire: Acetylene-laced plasma charges designed to explode on impact. Night Furies can control their fire to an extreme extent, able to release small, steady streams to produce coal beds or individual charges. Firepower is extreme, with up to three or four dozen small charges possible, each with the explosive capacity of a land mine. Full-power charges may number a dozen, and can level a four-story building in one blast. Unless targets are moving extremely quickly, this species is also famous for uncanny accuracy, never missing their target.

Flight: fastest naturally occurring dragon species, able to exceed the speed of sound in short bursts and can fly long distances without stopping at speeds in excess of 300 mph. Under high speed or diving conditions, the ridges of the back and wing alignment create a signature shriek famously noted during nighttime attacks. Special note: the fictional relative Wind Fury is similar in all respects save lighter color and horns, but can move at multiples of the speed of sound.

Night Furies are extremely rare dragons, only one known to still exist, all others hunted to extinction. They are extremely loyal, protecting those they see as family with their lives, and are one of the only small species that can take on the traditional alpha dragons for their position. The ridges on their back and surrounding scales will fluoresce bright sapphire or violet when the dragon issues a challenge, or deems it necessary to intimidate threats. Naturally curious and creative, Night Furies are also considered to be one of the most intelligent dragon species in existence. Excellent nocturnal vision and a unique control of sound are also notable, with the dragon able to release high-pitched screams that can incapacitate enemies, and high frequencies are used to echolocate, with their acute hearing able to pick up extreme detail even in tight spaces or long distance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So here's the first installment of the Two Worlds Collide Book of Dragons. As you can see, there's a few things I take differently from DreamWorks. Anyway, if you like it, leave a review to let me know! And you vote: which dragon should be next up?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bewilderbeast

Bewilderbeast-_Draco regia_

Class: Tidal

Size: 1,000 feet in length, 160 feet tall. Wingspan to 250 feet.

Appearance: Moderately built for its size, blunt head crowned with numerous flanges and bearing a pair of large, curving tusks. Small, display-type wings present, with fin extension running from wings down the length of the tail to the pair of tailfins. Large spines irregularly laid out on the back, and the stout legs bear finlike extensions down the back of the limbs. Color variable, typically whitish to dark tan, fading to deeper colors at the edges of the appendages. Eyes icy blue to grey in color.

Fire: Breathes super-cooled liquid that freezes on contact in explosive patterns of icy spears. Shot limit is relatively low, up to 8 full-sized attacks without taking time to build up stores again, however each individual attack may produce enough ice to overtake an entire warship.

Flight: As a Tidal class dragon of titan proportions, this species is unable to fly due to the disproportionately small size of the wings. They are extremely agile swimmers however, able to travel great distances in a very short time.

The Bewilderbeast is one of the few species of dragon able to take on the position of Alpha, with a natural ability to sway the minds of smaller dragons via a series of ultrasonic noises. Most use this ability to protect dragons that have not bonded with humans, and will construct massive sanctuaries using their ice breath to house themselves and their subjects. Typically very gentle, Bewilderbeasts are also loyal creatures; those who have earned their trust or allegiance are able to sway the behavior of even these ruling giants. They are the largest species of dragon by weight, though there are a select few others that may be longer. Extremely rare, only a handful exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Entry two of the Book of Dragons. This species doesn't show up until the fifth book, but it's a good species to start with, being the King.**

**As always, let me know which dragon you'd like to see next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Changewing

Changewing-_Draco caecus_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 50 feet in length, typically 35, wingspan 50 feet

Appearance: Low, squat shape, widened body and short, powerful legs with long talons. The head is oblong with a pair of thin, curved lanceolate protrusions to either side, supported by a medium length neck. A small horn rises from the end of the snout. Large, slit eyes, and just behind extend a pair of feelers lined with appendages matching the leaf shaped spines running down the back. The wings are relatively small and almost triangular when spread. Color is typically greenish to brick red, however this species is capable of mimicking almost perfectly the appearance of its surroundings.

Fire: This dragon is one of few species that shoots acid instead of fire as its breath weapon. Composed of iodic acid and myriad enzymes, it is strong enough to burn through organic matter within a mere few seconds, and can even melt metal and softer rocks.

Flight: Typically not a powerful flier, choosing to stay close to the ground where it can camouflage.

Changewings are unusual dragons, rarely seen alone but instead traveling as packs. Their skin has pigment properties allowing them to change color from their ground state of green or red to match almost perfectly any surrounding. Often acting as mimics, these dragons may copy actions or sounds of other species and even humans. Their eggs are unusual, greenish in color but containing bio phosphorescent chemicals causing them to fluoresce multiple colors, allowing the parents to easily track them should predators attempt to steal the eggs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Entry three to the Book of Dragons. An important species the Changewing, with our most notable character in the series being Spitfire, who plays a larger role especially in Book 4.**

**As always, leave a review letting me know what you think, and don't forget: vote to let me know what dragon you'd like to see next! I have had one request, so you will be seeing that dragon up next, but keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow Dragon

Shadow Dragon-_Draco umbra_

Class: Mystery

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 30 feet

Appearance: Elongate, classic western-style dragon bearing almost ragged looking bat-like wings, each with a single joint claw. Sharp spine-like crests point backward and run down the center of the head and along the back to the tail, which bears a pair of curved, stiff fins reminiscent of scythe blades. The elongate head is lined with sharp ridges extending from the nostrils to above and below the eye, the jawline similarly edged. Two long, smooth horns extend from the back of the skull, and the upper row of teeth extends just visibly over the lower jaw. Color overall is solid anthracite black including the horns and talons, with eyes bright red like the dull embers of a dying fire.

Fire: Armed with a unique flame, charged with dark matter and burning with the same vantablack color as the dragon's scales. The flames often appear edged with deep violet, and instead of giving off light will absorb it, throwing deep shadows and extreme heat into the space around it. Due to its unique nature when combined with normal fire will take over it, changing the color to black, and will die off at the will of the dragon.

Flight: not a powerful flier, with small wings relative to its size. However, this dragon rarely needs to fly in order to travel.

The Shadow Dragon is one of the few species that can truly be labeled as having metaphysical abilities. Able to manipulate on an atomic scale the properties of electromagnetism and matter (as well as dark matter), this dragon can completely dissolve into pure energy and dark matter, appearing as a cloud or apparition and traveling through shadows. This allows it to be able to spread its reach out far beyond its physical form. This control allows it to darken any space with pitch black shadows, and extend ropes of dark matter that it can control to a great extent, even wielding them through the black fire it produces and generating a force well beyond the strength of the dragon alone. When in the pure dark matter form, no physical weapon can injure this dragon, making it a powerful foe or ally as it must be fully in physical form for damage to be done. After all, how do you kill a Shadow?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So I had a request to do the Shadow Dragon, so here it is. Being a truly fictional species it exists only as one of the forms Hawken can take on, but is still a powerful image in and of its own right. **

**Let me know which species you'd like to see next! And as always make sure to let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Desert Wraith

Desert Wraith-_Draco cerastes_

Class: Tidal

Size: 25 feet in length, wingspan to 20 feet

Appearance: Similar to the Night Fury in shape, with a rounded head, panther-like body, and extremely long tail bearing two pairs of small stabilizing fins. The anterior tailfins are larger, with up to three supports, while the posterior are thin with only two supports. The head bears numerous spiny projections at the back, blending with the irregular crests that run between the wings. The main wings are wide, bear large joint claws, and have six stabilizing spurs each. A secondary pair of wings, each with four supports, extends just posterior to the main wings. The legs are stocky, giving the dragon a low-set stance. Color is variable, leaning toward earthy tan, grey or brown tones, and may be solid or striped across the upper body and wings.

Fire: This dragon possesses a special pouch, much like Gronckles and other Boulder-class dragons, that it uses to store large amounts of ingested sand or dirt. This material is then used in defense, being expelled in hardened balls or blinding sprays, earning this species the nickname "Sandspitter." It is unknown if the species may possess other true fire abilities.

Flight: As a Tidal Class dragon, its large wings allow it not only to fly well but also swim, the secondary wings and double set of tailfins acting as rudders and providing lift underwater.

The Desert Wraith, also known as the Sand Wraith in coastal regions, is an ambush species, hunting from underwater or underground. It will bury itself in deep sand and wait for extended lengths of time, picking up vibrations to let it know of passing prey, be it fish or small terrestrial animals. Its breath weapon, while effective in defense, can also blind or stun small prey items and in extreme cases render them immobile, the rough particles and heavy weight of the sand acting abrasively. Typically a solitary species, it is also rather shy, preferring to stay hidden than confront danger, but if provoked can be lethal, its head and back spines protecting it from attacks and the hard scales required for living in sand environments nearly impervious to damage by blunt or sharp objects.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-This species looked fascinating to me when I first found it online, and there's little info on it, so hopefully the elaboration in this entry helps! Also, for those nerds out there like me, the scientific names I use for the species are highly relevant to some trait the species has.**

**I have received another request, so that will be the next entry, and until then: review, let me know what you think, and what dragon would you like to see next?**


	6. Chapter 6: Mood Dragon

Mood Dragon-_Draco adfectus_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 50 feet in length, Wingspan to 45 feet

Appearance: Elongate Western-style dragon, with a long neck and body, tail up to equal the body length. Limbs moderate length and thin in appearance, two large, simply designed wings present. The tail ends in an isoscele rather than fins. Head is moderately elongate, with a pair of slightly curved horns extending from the back of the skull. Overall lacks spinal crests or other structures, giving a smooth appearance. Typical color is lustrous gold, but can vary immensely.

Fire: Streams of methane and hydrogen charged flames which can be sustained for many minutes.

Flight: Acrobatic and streamlined, extremely agile in flight.

The Mood Dragon is a unique species, classified in the Stoker class due to its intense flames as well as its tendency to have a high-strung temper. Mischievous in nature, this dragon enjoys pranks and deception, however is given away by its most unique property. Much like Changewings this species can change color, but it is dependent on the dragon's mood. When lying it will turn deep purple, when excited or at rest gold, when relaxed pale blue, and this dragon will turn bright red in irritation or pink in flirtation. Should the dragon's scales turn dark red, or worse fade to navy blue or black, run.

Mood Dragons are also unique in being one of the few species capable of naturally picking up human languages. Unfortunately, this also tends to help them find riders who share interests in practical jokes and irritating others. However, they are fiercely loyal and in dire situations will fight ferociously to protect those they bond with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-It's difficult to properly describe a Mood Dragon. However, hopefully this does the job well enough. **

**As always, leave a comment, and vote for what dragon you'd like to see next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tide Glider

**A/N- A quick reminder to all readers: if you leave a review as a guest, I cannot reply directly to you, which makes me sad. Further, if you reply only as "Guest" or "Anonymous," it becomes extremely difficult to address you in any notes here.**

**That said, all dragons in my book series and many of the species seen in the movies/TV show/other will eventually make it onto here, so mystery species will be described sooner or later. The question received about the "electric dragon": I am assuming you're asking about the Lightning Blazer :)**

* * *

><p>Tide Glider-<em>Draco aestusperlabor<em>

Class: Tidal

Size: May reach 30 feet in length, 35 foot wingspan

Appearance: Reminiscent of the weedy seahorse, this dragon bears an elongate skull and neck, a small body and thin tail bearing a large, tasseled fin. Two large, membranous wings extend just behind a pair of small flipper-like front limbs. The snout widens at the tip, designed for hunting fish, and the back of the skull bears two sets of tassel-like horns on either side. Color ranges from deep green to ocean blue, often shades of aquamarine.

Fire: May spray heated water as a defense, or shots of weak acid spray.

Flight: Able to glide for short distances, but is mainly aquatic, its large wings and wide tail used to steer acrobatically around underwater obstacles.

The Tide Glider is a shy, skittish creature typically found hiding in offshore caves. The tassels of the tail, head and wings are designed not only to increase maneuverability, but when escaping danger will distract the pursuer and make the dragon appear larger than it is. When at rest, this dragon is incredibly graceful, appearing to dance rather than swim. It also produces a unique substance in its saliva that acts not only as an antibiotic but also as a healing agent, much like aloe vera gel, likely used when cleaning wounds obtained, especially in dirty water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-An interesting species this one, but not much that can be found about it. I have an idea which dragon I would like to do next, but as always, please vote for which one you'd like to see next!**


	8. Chapter 8: Doomfang

Doomfang-_Draco duratus_

Class: Tidal

Size: To 600 feet in length, wingspan to 400 feet

Appearance: Elongate and streamlined, with a small head and thin neck, and powerful, elongate tail ending in a flared fish-like tailfin. Small but powerful limbs, bearing webbed digits, and two wide, membranous wings extend from the back. A row of spinal sails runs continuously down from the base of the skull to the end of the tail, and the western-style head is crowned by a pair of small, slightly curved horns. Color is typically a medium-shade oceanic blue, lighter on the underside, with azure eyes.

Fire: An extremely powerful ice-spitting dragon, it can produce streams of below-zero fluid that can coat an entire armada of ships in ice over 2 feet thick.

Flight: With large wings and a streamlined shape, this dragon can be equally at home in water or air, and is the longest flying dragon, only outclassed in overall size by the Red Death.

The Doomfang is an oceanic legend, extremely fast and maneuverable, and incredibly loyal. Outclassed only by the King of Dragons, the Bewilderbeast, in the water, this dragon at once is beautiful and commands great respect, and is one of few species able to hold the title of Alpha due to its size and strength. A loner by nature, this species is often a pelagic creature, roaming the open waters of the ocean and rarely coming to land. As it is also a strong flier, this dragon can attack from both air and sea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Personally, one of my favorite Tidal dragons. We see this one rather regularly in the series.**

**As always, leave a review to let me know what you think, and vote for which dragon you'd like to see next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ampithere

Ampithere-_Draco truncatopinna_

Class: Stoker

Size: To 80 feet in length, wingspan of 60 feet

Appearance: Elongate limbless dragon, head bearing a thin snout and a collar of long, thin feathers. Mid-body enlarged, from which the thin, ornate wings extend. Wings bear each a single, digit-like claw, and have a shape designed for maneuverability. The elongate tail is decorated by enlarged, adjustable feathers, ending in a wide plume. The body is covered by both hard scales paired with small, down-like feathers. Color is variable, but often oily, iridescent forms of purple, blue or green, with the tail, wings, and collar bearing brighter red and yellow splashes, often notable in display.

Fire: Powerful plumes of high-temperature flame, mostly methane based, though the dragon can adjust its breath weapon to suit its needs.

Flight: A thermal glider, its long wings designed to catch air currents to soar at high elevations as well as maneuver around jagged mountain peaks.

The Ampithere is a South American native, typically an inhabitant of high mountain caves, where its feathery coat serves a form of insulation as well as display. Often high-strung, these dragons will display their feathers at the slightest sign of threat or in an attempt to impress any potential mate or partner. Their mountain homes are often adorned with collected soft materials used for their nests, and Ampitheres will even use their shed feathers incorporated in their decoration.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-A unique species seen a couple times already in the series. Also, for those who have an interest in what the Latin names mean, feel free to ask.**

**And as always, leave a review to let me know what you think, and vote for what dragon you'd like to see next! **


	10. Chapter 10: Blizzard Dragon

Blizzard Dragon-_Draco gelus_

Class: Fear

Size: 30 feet in length, wingspan to 35

Appearance: Typical Western style dragon in build, with stocky limbs, elongate neck and head, and a thick, tapering tail. A short, sail-like ridge runs down the spine, and the tail is tipped with an isoscele of crystalline appearance, spearhead shaped and irregularly edged. Two similarly crystalline horns extend from the back of the skull, and the wings are simple in design and membranous, the main joint tipped with a small claw. The nostrils and eyes are edged in lengthened scales to protect against ice, giving an almost frilly appearance, and similar scales are found on the paws and digits to help spread out weight in deep snow. Color is white to pale blue, crystalline or frosty in appearance, with matching eyes of robin's egg blue. The sail and tail tip are typically slightly darker in color.

Fire: As expected for such a dragon, this creature breathes jets of ice or frozen mist that can coat surfaces in hard ice crystals. A single shot can freeze even boiling water.

Flight: Designed for harsh weather, this dragon is a fast flier, riding the air currents of winter storms and able to navigate high winds and tight spaces.

The Blizzard Dragon is a unique Fear Class species. Arctic by nature, it hunts in areas of high snowfall and is adept at navigating the blinding blizzards of deepest winter. Hunting by ambush, this dragon can appear and disappear within a split second when snowfall is high, and can create its own mist shrouds and ice obstacles with its breath weapon. Though the Blizzard Dragon's scales are naturally tough to protect against driving ice, its breath can also coat it with a second layer of ice armor, providing extra protection, and gives it the added nickname of Frost Dragon. Unlike other dragon species, it does not heat up to survive cold temperatures, but can drop its body temperature well below freezing, a natural antifreeze in its tissues keeping it active when nearly any other animal would be hibernating.

The large scales on the dragon's feet can also be spread out to act like snowshoes, allowing it to traverse deep snow fields and thin ice, and they make for excellent shovels, digging tunnels in deep snow to ambush from below or create hideaways for resting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Another species that frequently appears in the series. **

**As always, make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think, and let me know what dragons you want to see next!**


	11. Chapter 11: Boneknapper

Boneknapper-_Draco ossavelatos_

Class: Mystery

Size: 80 feet in length, wingspan to 50 feet

Appearance: Bipedal, with two wings and two legs. The head is roughly ovular in shape, bone-like in appearance, with the lower jaw larger than the upper, and supported by a long, thin neck, balanced by a very elongate tail tipped in a large, mace-like knob. The legs are strongly built with oversized, powerful talons, and the wings are ragged in appearance with a single claw at the main joint. Two large teeth jut upward from the front of the lower jaw, and the back of the head bears a pair of large, irregularly bent horns. Skin is covered with very soft, olive-green scales, and the eyes are yellow. Typically seen wearing its suit of bone armor, this gives it a truly skeletal, ragged appearance, and its tail knob decorated like a spiked bludgeon.

Fire: Billowing, methane-charged blasts that often have flammable pieces mixed in, creating flaming ash. This dragon usually has 6 full-power shots.

Flight: though ragged in appearance, the large wings have powerful muscles allowing for long-distance flight, and due to its size and relatively light build this dragon can carry great burdens in flight.

The Boneknapper is unusual in a number of ways. Its extremely soft skin is easily damaged, so this species gathers the discarded bones and sometimes scales of other species, arranging them in a grisly armor to protect its hide. Some bones are required for certain functions, such as the small Terrible Terror pelvic bone the rests in the chest region of its armor. This bone sits on top of a pressure point which releases the dragon's powerful roar, loud enough to be heard for miles. Others are interlocked over the tail knob to produce a jagged bludgeon used in defense as well as mating combat. However if given what it is looking for, the Boneknapper can be very gentle and extremely loyal, much like in the case of Gobber's dragon George. Typically solitary dragons, they are often found in places with large numbers of sick or aging dragons, which isolate themselves in order to protect other healthy dragons and so they can die in peace, leaving large "graveyards" filled with the bones that the Boneknapper builds its armor from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Certainly one of the more unusual dragons out there, what do you think?**

**As always, leave a review, and vote for what dragons you'd like to see next!**


	12. Chapter 12: Fireworm

Fireworm-_Draco infernalis_

Class: Stoker

Size: workers reach 20", queen may exceed 60 feet, similar wingspans

Appearance: Elongate and lizardlike, with a large head and notable throat pouch. Two wide, membranous wings attach across the back, below which are four or five pairs of stout legs, ending in short, sharp claws. The tail is as long as the body, and the snout bears a single prominent horn. Queens also bear a crest at the back of the skull. Color is naturally dark red or orange, with a dark stripe extending along the head from the back of the yellow eye, and brownish or black spots running along the sides of the body down the tail linked to the heat pores. Color is often obscured by a yellow glow when the Fireworm heats up. A long, forked tongue is also possessed.

Fire: In addition to having skin that can heat up beyond the range of any other known species, Queen Fireworms also possess a powerful, roiling flame ejected as a cloud of sparks and superheated gases.

Flight: Wide wings allow for gliding flight, but the elongate body form and numerous legs mean this species is better suited for crawling and underground life.

The Fireworm is a colonial, semi-aggressive species, with colonies headed by the large female Queen, and all smaller workers being male. When aggravated, this species can heat up its skin to temperatures of over 5,000°F, hotter than even Nadder fire. Their scales are the most impervious to heat of all dragon species, and will not melt, but vaporize only when exposed to temperatures beyond 15,000°F. Fireworms will also build upon the heat of other members of their species, burning hotter and brighter when near to each other, and cling to enemies as defense. In the nests, the workers produce a unique gel that has chemically active properties enabling their heating ability, and the Queen also possesses a venom that, while neurotoxic to most creatures, chemically bonds to Stoker class dragon species and can restart production of flames. Excellent climbers, Fireworms also have prehensile tails, and uniquely, the workers have a fear of fire, likely an instinctual reaction to following the queen, who can breathe flames and can use them to direct her workers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-An extremely important dragon to the series. While not directly featured often, this species' abilities are in use regularly.**

**As always, let me know in a review what you think, and vote for the next dragon you want to see! I have one pending request currently for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Timberjack

Timberjack-_Draco silvalignorum_

Class: Sharp

Size: To 65 feet long, wingspan of 125 feet

Appearance: Elongate, legless, with an expanded chest region and whiplike tail. The head is large, crocodilian in shape and supported on a long, thin neck, and bears a pair of large, curved and ridged horns. A beard-like tassel of scales hangs from its lower lip, and the nostril region is raised in a rudimentary horn. A row of small crests runs down its back. The most notable feature is the wings, twice as wide as the dragon is long and supported by numerous wing bones. A single claw sits at the main joint, and the leading edge is honed to a razor sharp serration. Color is typically dusky brown or tan, with bright yellow eyes.

Fire: Streams of flammable oil, used mainly to light wood on fire. A shot limit of 8.

Flight: Thanks to its large wings, this dragon is a graceful glider, soaring on the lightest of thermals. It can also travel through forested areas by pulling in its wings close to its body.

Naturally peaceful creatures, the Timberjack is a woodland inhabitant, occasionally travelling in small packs but often on its own. Its large wings support it on the ground, and can be used as a tent, surrounding the rest of its body. The dragon's sparse flames are typically used to ignite fires, helping either to keep companions warm or to start conflagrations that the dragon will then hunt along the edge of. Its wings are regularly preened and sharpened, the leading edge kept sharp enough to cut through a full grown oak without slowing down. This allows the dragon to clear areas for mating displays, hunt in dense undergrowth, or often times to help the companion it has bonded with. Being gentle, Timberjacks will befriend those who are willing to rub down the scales on their backs, one of few places they can't reach and often need external sources to remove old skin and scales from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This request has been pending for a little while, so finally here is the entry for the Timberjack. **

**Make sure to leave a review to let me know what you think, and let me know what dragon you'd like to see next!**


	14. Chapter 14: Flightmare

Flightmare-_Draco phantasma_

Class: Mystery

Size: To 29 feet in length, wingspan of 20 feet

Appearance: Elongate, somewhat similar to Asian lung dragons in shape, with a long, flattened head and whiplike tail. The head bears a large, prominent nose horn, and numerous beard-like tassels hang from the lower jaw. Muscular ridges bearing sharp crests shape the upper portion of the skull, and a series of fin-like, tasselated crests run down the back, larger along the tail. The tail tip bears a similar tassel-like split fin. Legs are thin, but powerful, and the wings are wide, with the supports ending in trailing tassels matching those of the back and tail. A single large claw sits at the main joint of each wing. Color is typically a deep sapphire, dotted with lighter aquamarine spots, and the dragon glows fluorescent neon blue or green under certain conditions.

Fire: This dragon possesses a weak anesthetic neurotoxin which it sprays in an aerosol, used to temporarily paralyze prey or threats. It must use this toxin sparingly, as it only has a shot limit of four.

The Flightmare is a territorial dragon, fiercely defending its home from any and all threats, real or perceived. It has a natural bioluminescence, its scales glowing blue, but can enhance its appearance by eating certain species of algae and other luminescent plankton from which it extracts the glowing compounds, strengthening its own brightness to the point of blinding enemies. It is especially pronounced during times of _Aurora borealis_, also known as the Northern Lights or Arvindal's Fire, when a specialized species of algae found in certain streams reacts with the light and glows extremely bright whitish blue. While this algae will also cause other dragons to glow as well if consumed, it is the prize food of the Flightmare, and it will defend the streams with the algae to any extent. However, if pushed by dragons stronger than it, the Flightmare will avoid fights if it cannot paralyze the foe, as it is designed for maneuverability and its wings are thin, so thin they are semi-transparent.

The Flightmare also possesses, on top of blinding luminescent ability and paralyzing toxic breath, a loud piercing scream it will use to disorient other dragons and scare its enemies into shock. Also unique to this species, it does not possess a truly forked tongue seen in most other dragons to some extent. This is likely due to the fact that, unlike other dragons which prey on mainly fish and other animals, this species is an algae eater and cool-weather species, not needing the forked apparatus to follow its prey's scent trails or detect changes in heat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-A very unique species in my opinion. One of the few "vegetarian" dragons.**

**As always, make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, as well as vote for any other dragons you may wish to see!**


End file.
